There are, at present, hundreds of thousands of patients in the United States with end-stage renal disease. Most of those require dialysis to survive. Many patients receive dialysis treatment at a dialysis center, which can place a demanding, restrictive and tiring schedule on a patient. Patients who receive in-center dialysis typically must travel to the center at least three times a week and sit in a chair for 3 to 4 hours each time while toxins and excess fluids are filtered from their blood. After the treatment, the patient must wait for the needle site to stop bleeding and blood pressure to return to normal, which requires even more time taken away from other, more fulfilling activities in their daily lives. Moreover, in-center patients must follow an uncompromising schedule as a typical center treats three to five shifts of patients in the course of a day. As a result, many people who dialyze three times a week complain of feeling exhausted for at least a few hours after a session.
Many dialysis systems on the market require significant input and attention from technicians prior to, during, and after the dialysis therapy. Before therapy, the technicians are often required to manually install patient blood tubing sets onto the dialysis system, connect the tubing sets to the patient, and to the dialyzer, and manually prime the tubing sets to remove air from the tubing set before therapy. During therapy, the technicians are typically required to monitor venous pressure and fluid levels, and administer boluses of saline and/or heparin to the patient. After therapy, the technicians are often required to return blood in the tubing set to the patient and drain the dialysis system. The inefficiencies of most dialysis systems and the need for significant technician involvement in the process make it even more difficult for patients to receive dialysis therapy away from large treatment centers.
Given the demanding nature of in-center dialysis, many patients have turned to home dialysis as an option. Home dialysis provides the patient with scheduling flexibility as it permits the patient to choose treatment times to fit other activities, such as going to work or caring for a family member. Unfortunately, current dialysis systems are generally unsuitable for use in a patient's home. One reason for this is that current systems are too large and bulky to fit within a typical home. Current dialysis systems are also energy-inefficient in that they use large amounts of energy to heat large amounts of water for proper use. Although some home dialysis systems are available, they generally use complex flow-balancing technology that is relatively expensive to manufacture and most systems are designed with a system of solenoid valves that create high noise levels. As a result, most dialysis treatments are performed at dialysis centers.